Rabbit Over the Moon
Rabbit Over the Moon is the first chapter of Cosmic Warriors. Overview During breakfast at Tsukino house, Kenji Tsukino is looking over a newspaper, reading an article about stolen metal. Usagi Tsukino wakes up late for school as usual and on the way steps on a black cat before she arrives at school, late. After being yelled at by her teacher she is given her failed math test and made to stand outside the classroom. After the bell rings she talks with her friend Naru Osaka about being late and their conversation eventually is interrupted by another classmate, Gurio Umino. The conversation then shifts to Usagi's obsession with the arcade and a boy that works there, Motoki Furahata. Elsewhere, hovering above the city Jadeite is speaking with Queen Beryl about their plan to kill Sailor V and to gather energy. Jadeite pitches his idea, it is accepted and he instantly begins to get it in motion, appearing in the city below and slipping an Experiment Gem onto the person of a school girl. After school lets out Naru and Usagi are discussing what Usagi is going to do about her failing test score when Umino appears, offering his help which Usagi turns down, slightly crushing his spirit. Naru suggests her own brand of studying and a solution to help Usagi keep her parents from finding out about the test score. The girls then head to the arcade where Naru plays the new Sailor V game and Usagi feels someone watching her before she gets a turn to play. After spending some time there they leave and come across a black cat that seems focused on Usagi, Naru then leaves to go home and Usagi does the same. That night, after finishing a heist, Tuxedo Mask is observing his stolen jewels on a rooftop. He realizes what he's looking for isn't there before Jadeite appears, warning him not to interfere with the Dark Kingdom's effort to find the Silver Crystal. The two argue and then fight which results in the blowing up a helicopter nearby. Mask then attacks Jadeite and the two fall, but before reaching the ground Mask flies off using his glider and loses sight of Jadeite. The men continue to fight, in mid-air, before Mask manages to lose Jadeite and rids himself of his disguise, blending into the walking civiiians. The next morning Usagi wakes up early, telling her mom she's meeting with Naru and getting to school early to meet a new student who will help her study. Naru leaves her home at OSA-P and meets up with Usagi and the two girls decide on getting breakfast at a new restaurant called Stack Attack. At Stack Attack the girls notice it's pretty empty, despite being newly opened, and order their food. During their short wait they notice how bloated and stuffed the customers look before they get their food and begin to eat. The cashier, Megumi, watches from a distance, and speaks to herself that she wants the girls to "eat up." Category:Chapter Category:Arc I Category:Volume 1